All about Dean
by alexanderpeer
Summary: After season 9 : Dean is a demon, Castiel is back in heaven and Sam is all alone. There will be Destiel moments coming. (Not finished yet but I promise I will)
1. Chapter 1

Metatron was defeated. The angels had won. Castiel had won. But still, he felt unhappy. He couldn't explain why. Maybe something Metatron had said last. He was right. Everything he had done, it wasn't to save heaven, to reconcile with his brothers and sisters. He had done it to save one single human: Dean Winchester. And now, that human wasn't anymore.

Castiel was feeling emotions. He couldn't tell what it was. It was more than mere grief. Despite all the years he'd spent among humans, he couldn't understand the complexity of all their emotions. Days had passed, weeks, nearly two months, and yet, he hadn't figured it out.

He was in heaven, with the other angels. They wanted him to rule, so he ruled. They wanted him to lead, so he led. He did it all reluctantly. He wasn't supposed to do that. Last time he tried, his thoughts were darkened by hunger of power. Lots of his brothers had perished, and him too.

Meanwhile, Sam called him several times. He didn't answer once. He no longer cared about that human. Humans are weak. No matter how much angels protect them, they will all die. Anyway, he didn't deserve his attention. He was an abomination. He should not even think about him.

He was supposed to protect Him. And he failed. He did a lot of terrible things. He betrayed his brothers and sisters, he disobeyed. What for? They always end up being dead anyway.

This day, Sam called him again. He talked about demons and things, and Dean. As soon as Castiel heard that name, he flew straight to him, with his weakened wings.

Sam was standing in the main room of the bunker right across Castiel. His face seemed different. He still looked worried and thoughtful as usual, but there was something else.

"Castiel." Sam said. "You finally came."

"Yes."

"It's Dean"

"Yes, I know. He's dead. Sorry for your loss."

"No. He's back".

Castiel vessel's heart skipped a heartbeat. He tilted his head like he always does.

"What?"

Castiel couldn't believe him. Dean was dead. He had died too many times for a human. He's truly dead, now.

"The mark… It brought him back." Sam said as he started pacing.

"Where is he?"

Sam stopped walking and turned his head towards Castiel's.

"In hell, with Crowley."

"Why would he be in hell, with Crowley?"

"He's a demon now."

Castiel tilted his head once more and fixed his gaze at that strange human. He was spilling his time with his human nonsense. Grief is harder for humans. He had gone completely crazy.

"How is that even possible?"

"I told you, it's the mark." Sam argued, moving his arms. Then, he started pacing again.

Castiel watched him in confusion during few seconds. Then he asked:

"So, Dean is a demon?"

"Yes."

"So, cure him."

Castiel's words startled Sam. He stopped moving immediately. It wasn't making any sense to him.

"What—I can't."

_Of course he can't, it was all lie,_ Cas thought. He glared at the lonely human. This conversation was a total waste of time. He knew it since the beginning.

"I can't cure him" Sam added, now that he understood what Castiel meant.. "If I do, I'll die. It's the final trial to close the gates of hell".

"So, if you do, you'll save your brother and close the gates of hell."

"But—I'll die."

"Do you think your life is that important?"

"What are you saying, Cas?"

"Castiel. My name is Castiel." The angel snaped at him.

"I'm sorry, Castiel. I'm not sure I'm following. Are you saying you want me to sacrifice myself in order to bring my brother back?"

"Don't you think your brother's life's more important than yours?"

"Are you mad, Castiel?"Sam shouted, outraged.

"You owe it to him."

Castiel stormed off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was left all alone once more. He had nothing. Bobby had died, he killed Kevin and now, his own brother was gone too. On top of that, he had stupidly turned down Amelia not to leave Dean alone. Even Castiel deserted him.

Castiel was right. Sam owed Dean a lot. The eldest Winchester had saved his younger brother sorry ass a bunch of times. He had done lots of bad things, such as when he was hooked up on demon blood, when he broke the last seal and started the Apocalypse because he was too stubborn to listen, when he left Dean for dead in the purgatory without even trying to look after him.

He was the worst brother ever. He had to make up for it. He had to save his brother, even if it is the last thing he would do.

Anyway, a lot of water had run under the bridge since then. Maybe he had waited too long so it won't count as a trial to close the gates of hell. Maybe, now that he'd hosted an angel and temporarily a demon he was no longer pure enough and everything he had done then had vanished. He had to try, for Dean.

Castiel could feel his vessel consuming. The blood that ran into his veins seemed like lava, every heartbeat like a jackhammer. The pain was awful. It felt like his body wrapping's layers were burnt and torn apart from the inside. He had worsened his condition when he went to Sam. He was wearing another angel's grace. It was payback for the angel he had killed.

Someone knocked on his door. It was his angel sister Hannah.

"Castiel, some angels and I thought about your grace."

"Thank you."

"We believe that you better turn human until we find another way. It will stabilize you."

"What? You want me to leave heaven?"

"Castiel, if you don't, you'll die. We don't want you to die."

"Do you really care that much about my life?"

"Yes, we do, Castiel. You are our brother."

"So, why did you kill Metatron before I had the chance to ask him where my grace is? You haven't even thought about it? Even so, you would have killed him anyway. You don't care about me. You don't care about anything. You say we are brothers and sisters, but we keep slaughtering each other."

"You are wrong. We are a family, we don't want you to die, neither had we wanted to kill Metatron, but we ought to, in order to keep our family safe."

_Family. _That word reminded him of Dean. He always said that family is the thing that will always help you, no matter how deep in shit you are, no matter how shit you've done to you, to them, it didn't matter. Family will always be there.

At that instant, he realized what he was feeling. He missed Dean. He will always miss him, no matter how many years would've passed. He was anchored in his memory. He was no ordinary human to him. He was more.

Maybe turning human wasn't that bad. The pain would stop, his body would recover. Eventually, he would die by natural causes like all of them, and he'll stop suffering once for all.

"If I do become human, will you search for my grace?"

"We swear we'll do."

He looked at her deeply into her eyes to scan for the truth. Her blue eyes were pure and full of sincerity. She radiated bliss and comfort so that Castiel couldn't mistrust her.

"Alright then".

She took her angel blade and cut his throat. His grace evaporated instantly. She didn't collect it because it was nobody's grace. He had trouble to breath, he was on the verge of dying, he could sense blood running down his neck, yet he felt relieved. His bones weren't smoldering coal burning his flesh anymore. Hannah put her hand on his throat and healed him. They gazed at each other's eyes.

"Now, you have to go, Castiel."

"Where should I go?"

"On Earth, among humans."

She touched him. Suddenly, they were on Earth in front of the bunker door.

"Goodbye Castiel."

She flew away.


End file.
